Kidnapped! yey
by InuYasha Fan378
Summary: this is my first fic.Kagome is kidnapped by Sesshomaru.inu doesnt know ohhhh goody. 2nd chapter. wooooooo
1. Chapter 1

( )authors note

thoughts

"SIT!" THUMP!

"Ow! Dammit Kagome! Would you stop whining for one minute? You're driving us all crazy."

"Sit!" THUMP! (again...ow)

"Ow!!! I don't see why you're getting so worked up about a stupid uniform."

"This is my last one that wasn't ruined! And now it's covered in blood! Kagome continued to cry loudly, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"Jeez, you could at least be thankful I saved you from that demon."

"Did you _have_ to hack it to pieces _before_ making sure I was out of the way?

"If you didn't notice, I was more concerned about the demon that your stupid school uniform! If you can't be at least a little grateful, go somewhere else and cry. Stupid bitch

Just then, Kagome got a brilliant idea. .::Sniff::. "Fine, ill go find Kouga, he might be nicer to me than you have been."(oooooooo cold ) Inuyasha was dumb struck

"K-Kouga?!?! That damn wolf?"

"Yes Kouga, ill go live with him until you are ready to be nicer to me."(ouch)

"But...you can't...I mean...he...you...I..."

"Hmm?"

"Let her go Inuyasha" Miroku told him.

"Fine, go! Damn wench."

Dammit Miroku! she thought. Kagome gulped, her plan had backfired.What am i gonna do?

"Are you leaving Kagome?" Miroku asked her.

"Huh? Oh, yea." Damn! She started walking away from the camp.

(In the forest nearby)

"It seems Inuyasha's Woman is leaving." Said Sesshomaru, hiding behind a tree. "Jaken! Fetch me some rope!" "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Awww, cliffie. I wonder what happens. Oh, right, im writing the story!!!!! MUAHAHA!!!!!

Reviews please! This is my first fic ever, no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

"Forget it! I'm not going back to Kouga. I'll just go back to my era for a while."

"What's the hurry?"

"Sesshomaru!" She brought her bow up as quickly as she could and readied an arrow, but Sesshomaru whipped it out of her hands with his light whip. He then coiled the whip around her waist and yanked towards him. (hehe fluffy's a perv )

"Inuyasha!" she called.

(At the camp)

Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"That sounded like Kagome!"

"Calm down." Shippo said. "You think about her too much."

"Who asked you?" "Hmph, I don't care what you say, I'm going to look for her." Shippo waited a bit, then followed him.

"Hey Sango." Miroku said. "It looks like we're all alone now."(hehehe)

(In the forest)

"It came from over here, where is she dammit? There!" He saw Kagome tied to a tree. "What the hell?" She was franticly trying to tell him something but there was rope around her mouth. As he went to cut the ropes, a whip lashed out at him, catching his shoulder. "What the hell was that for you insensitive bastard?"

"Oh, sorry," said sesshomaru, who emerged from some trees. "I was just attacking you to see what happened.

"OH I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS!" He lunged at sesshomaru, flailing his sword. Fluffy got into a fighting stance, then fell down laughing. "Don't say a damn thing," said Inuyasha threateningly. He was hanging a few feet above the ground, his sword lodged in a tree.

"Screw this," said Fluffy, his face red from laughing, "this is too much, ok," he looked at Inuyasha again. "HAHAHAHA! OH GOD! I LOVE THIS! THE "ALMIGHTY" INUYASHA STUCK IN A TREE!"

"I'm not stuck." Inuyasha let go of his sword and dropped to the ground. He kicked Fluffy in the ribs. "Dumbass." Fluffy tried to get up.

"It's been fun and all, but I really gotta go," he wheezed. Fluffy lept up alarmingly fast, grabbed Kagome and tried to break the ropes. "Aw hell, hey Inu, can you help me here?" Inuyasha walked over and slashed the ropes with his claws; Fluffy caught kagome as she fell over, asleep because of apparent boredom. "Jaken now!" he yelled. Out of nowhere a burst of smoke covered the area. As Inuyasha walked through the smoke he saw fluffy sprinting in the other direction.

(At the camp)

Inuyasha and Shippo walk into the camp.

"HELP! SANGO'S LOST IT!" screamed the monk, sprinting past them. Sango followed shortly after, catching up to him.

"Come here monk" Sango said menacingly, "I won't hurt you… much!" Miroku barely dodged the boomerang by ducking. He turned around to taunt Sango.

"Haha you missed me! Oof!" the boomerang apparently came back at him (it's a freakin boomerang! It's supposed to come back!) and hit him in the back.

_God I need a nap _Inuyasha thought. _Ill get kagome later. Dumb bitch._

"Hurry up Miroku! We're going to find kagome!"

"So… you're not mad about…last night?"

"I'm mad as hell about that! But we need to find kagome!" "Inuyasha! Come on!" they heard loud snoring from inside inu's sleeping bag. "God damn you stupid dog! Fine. Heres a doggy treat."

"doggy treat? Where?" inu poked his head out of the sleeping bag. "My doggy treat damn you!"


End file.
